Photographs
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Connor–Kyle Summary: Future AU. Kyle looks back on some photographs, and remembers the good times.


**Photographs**

* * *

The pictures were faded, but the memories they brought to mind were bright as day. The album Kyle held in his hands was a chronology of his and Connor's life together for the past two decades of their relationship.

Their marriage ceremony was on the first four pages; Ollie had officiated, of course, and both his and Connor's mothers were in attendance, as were Roy and his then-fiancée Cassandra, Wally, Linda, their twins and Bart, and the rest of the Arrowclan, as well as most of the Batclan. Even Kilowag had shown up, though thankfully Batman hadn't.

Kyle smiled at the picture of Connor feeding their first child, Olivia. It hadn't been captured on the film, but Connor had had this warm, almost maternal glow about him. Even on the flash paper, he looked content and serene, like a reverse-gendered Madonna.

Olivia, to the contrast, was nowhere near a monk. She had become a rock star. Thankfully, not quite on the level of Madonna; she was nearing that much popularity, but she kept most of her clothes on.

She was their only Earth-born adoptee and it had taken almost two years to adopt her; in 2012 a massive uprising across a galaxy near Oa had left several hundred thousand children in need of new homes. Green Lanterns with permanent postings had had the option of adopting them, and Kyle had jumped at the chance.

It spoke of how well he and Connor knew each other that he knew his husband would accept their new son, even though he hadn't been able to talk it over with Connor first.

Kyle flipped a few pages, and saw said second child, Jaden, as brash and bold as his namesake, holding a green plastic light saber up as the Statue of Liberty in his first grade school play. Connor, ironically, had been the one to be peeved over the fact that his teacher chose him because his skin was green. Kyle had pointed out that Jaden didn't mind, and he only would if he saw how upset Connor was.

Jaden was currently a Green Lantern posted near Alpha Centauri. He managed to make it home for holidays and such; Connor was sure he'd request a permanent posting near Earth once his relationship with the new Wonder Girl grew serious. Kyle wasn't so sure that their most mischievous son hooking up with Blue Beetle's daughter was a good idea; besides, he was pretty sure that Booster Gold's son had declared 'dibs.'

Turning a few more pages, Kyle saw summer pictures, when their combined clans and families had met for a Fourth of July cookout. Olivia was pushing Roy and Cass's son, Daniel on the swings – if Kyle remembered right, Roy had been changing their toddler, Sandra's diaper, and Cass had been resting her swollen ankles while talking to Mia – while Lian watched over Dick and Barbara's infant son, Jonathan James, or JJ. Jaden was off in another picture, suffering indulgently through JJ's five-year-old sister Mary Lynn making him play house. In yet another snapshot, hiding behind a tree that Bruce's son Damian was climbing were their third and fourth children.

That barbeque had been the first time they'd introduced their newly-adopted seven-year-olds to the rest of the family, and they'd been shy. Denvan and Melan – or Donovan and Melanie, as their Earth paperwork read – were twins. In appearance they were definitely related, both with tawny hair and dark chocolate eyes, and tan, almost gold-colored skin. In temperament, however they weren't identical, or complete opposites; like most siblings, they fell somewhere in between. Unlike most Earthlings, however, they were telepathic, a hallmark of their species. While they did have differences, and were definitely individuals, they were also closer than most siblings.

They were both artists in their own ways, however; Melanie was a sculptor, and Donavan was a dancer with the New York City Ballet. They'd also been the ones to do the majority of the work on the album Kyle held in his hands.

"It's wonderful, isn't it, love?" Connor said, taking one wrinkled hand in his.

Kyle nodded and smiled as he leaned into his mate. "Hard to believe it's been twenty-five years." Their wedding anniversary, that wasn't for another three months, was the twenty-first, but the album was a gift for the anniversary of the day they first started dating, the true beginning of their relationship.

"Time does fly when life is good," Connor agreed, a few shadows passing over his green eyes as he remembered the very few, but very bad, times. But through it all, they'd had each other.

Kyle nodded, and squeezed Connor's hand. "I want a hundred more with you, love." Each day he grew more and more in love with him, and he couldn't imagine a future without Connor Hawke in his life.

Connor's smile was older, wiser, as was he, but still wonderfully bright, and just as full of love as it had ever been. "Me too."

* * *

THE END


End file.
